PARADOX
by Roysgal
Summary: Two young girls somehow find their way into the flame alchemists life through work. But what happens when Roy find out the two girls are part of a much bigger story? Love, Hate, Death and magic awaits what once was a peaceful world torn asunder! PARADOX!
1. Prologue

Heh heh I know I disappeared from Fanfiction for a loooooooong time ;; the fact is that I have a very short attention span and a lot of things to do for school and stuff v.v;; sorry.. Anyway I'm not working on any other stories till this ones done! That way people dont have to wait forever heh ;;

* * *

"Long ago, when humans were just a legend, when the world was still young flowing with life and mystery and unexplored truths. Even before the majestic dinosaurs, there were N.E.K.O. The neko were the soul inhabitants of Earth. They were very eye-catching creatures, twice the size of an adult human, and closely resembled cats. However they stood on their haunches and had human like arms and facial features. They're body's were very lithe and covered with a thin layer of soft fur as protection from the elements. Despite their monster like appearance, they were very refined creatures, passably smarter than the average human. For Millions of years this creature flourished throughout the planet with a very passive nature. Even when the dinosaurs came about, these creatures lived side by side with them, then the first humans. However, things changed. The humans became too smart for there own good, deciding to kill out all of the nekos solely because of the fact that they were different from themselves. This fact did seem to come about once again with racism as well showing that humans will also deny their own kind, a friendly relationship. The massacre lasted for three bloody days, leaving only one neko left behind that had wandered off on a walk. She was a female, expecting twins within the next few hundred years. The females took hundreds possibly even thousands of years, before they had children making them very endangered. However each neko had a very long life span. Particularly the females. On December 31, 1916, the last of the nekos was born. However they were greatly advanced due to changes in the environment, for they had no fur, no paws, and no whiskers. Rather they looked just like a human. The only cat features they possessed were small pointed ears, claws, tails, and big cat like eyes. On one of the nekos left hands was a black marking, and on the others right hand way a white marking. It is said that these markings create the symbol of yin and yang when put together. It is also said that these nekos were born to protect the balance of darkness and light in a confused world. One neko, rather the one with the white marking possessed yang and with it the powers of fire, grace, kindness and light. The one with the power of yin, the black marking posses the powers of water, healing, aggression and darkness. However yin is never completely yin it always will have some yang in it and vice versa. Legend has it that if one were to control both these elements time would cease to there demand and all balance would be disrupted. However another theory states that the great imbalance or shift in greater forces would cause the entire vastness of space and beyond to implode creating a black hole and destroying the opposite or parallel world to ours, thus ending reality. However such theories are only based on childish legends. It may never be determined for sure if these nekos, do or did exist at one point in time." 

A young boy sat under the covers of his bed dragging his finger along under the words of a text book he had come across in a dark ally. His black shaggy hair hung in his face and he moved to brush it back with his other hand that contained a small light, illumination the red patterns of his blanket. Shutting off the light and closing the book he would shove them both under his pillow and lay his head down looking up at the ceiling where patterns of car headlights sparked above through an open window. He would yawn quietly and proceed to fall into a deep sleep, no knowledge of the fact that, this would be his last night as a child at heart. For a sudden house fire would claim the life of his family and leave only him, alone.


	2. Walking Contradictions

_**Walking Contradictions**_

Down an old abandon road, to the steps of an old run down house is where Roy found himself on this fateful night. Now twenty one the memories of his old home flashed before his eyes. The full moon in the sky danced silver reflections against ebon tresses as he turned his gaze from the sky to the door. The decision to set foot into a slave market weighed heavily upon him, his shoulders sagging as if it physically troubled him. He had gotten report of the place from the military and was ordered to shut it down. He knew what they meant, they wanted it burned to the ground, including the people inside. Clearing his throat the cough would echo in the abandon parking lot around him, leaving an empty feeling in the air that seemed to follow him all day. What if there were children inside? He couldn't kill them, could he, would he? With one deep breath and a shove of the rotted door he began his decent, deep, down into the blackness of the slave trade all the while telling himself, they are sickly slaves, I would be putting them out of there misery, but never really believing in his own words.

Ari sat quietly on the cold stone floor in a dank corner, her knees pulled up to her chest, long blond locks flowing down her shoulders and around her in a pile, like water,

"Krystal," stalled the young voice that seemed to be debating her words carefully unsure of what to say, " if somebody buys us, will we ever see each other again." Her thin lips were tilted downward in a saddened frown as the hustle and bustle of the slave market was reflected in her silvery blue eyes. Krystal as her usual posture leaned messily against one of the dirty grey brick walls of the large open room, her shaggy black tail curled about her waist in an attempt to hold her pants up, as a makeshift belt and also to hide the tail. People shunned those who are different from them, and this was a fact the two were well aware of,

"Duno." she said in a tone that suggested only the worst. Her vision seemed to drape over the crowds that had gathered to buy slaves, and her looks were laced with disgust and contempt. "there's a pretty big crowed tonight, we have to be careful." she said her ears twitching to the sounds of wine glasses clanking in the distance and light laughter.

The slave trade always seemed all to normal to untrained eyes, like a great party or rather banquet. People came from all over, dress styles ranging from rags to fine expensive silks and grand kimonos. People drank away the midnight hours in merriment of the new year, and in celebration of another year passed that the slave trade had gone unnoticed by higher authorities. The only thing greatly out of the ordinary was the setting that such a party was held in.

The walls and floors were grey chalky stones that left a dirty musty feel to the room that loomed and laced with fear and deception. Chairs were scattered about the way in any attempt to get the front row or as close to it as possible, that is to the stage. The stage was a dreadful place at which human lives were sold as possessions to the highest bidder, or one with the most connections. People mobbed in the center of the room to talk and chat till the next auction, and slaves were either in small cages or ran freely around the room serving drinks and such at a feverish pace, for fear of beatings to come. Ari glanced up and looked around eyes lingering on the stage as a chill crawled up her spine,

"Yes there sure is." she said frowning slightly noticing an older red headed woman glancing back to the corner at which the two took refuge in. This had been yet another time she had looked back at them and it brought an awful feeling to the conversations between them that seemed bitter, knowing that this may be that last they could see of each other. The woman dressed in a leathery black corset and leathery pants, whip curled at her waist. Her eyes though brown seemed cold and unforgiving and it was easy to tell she was blood thirsty by her suggestive posses she took when standing. The poor nekos were both trapped in the corner, nowhere to run from her if she so decided to fetch them.

"I don't like that lady, she looks like the carrot top from hell." Krystal stated bitterly earning a slight giggle from the younger neko who had been thinking the same, though would never think to voice such a comment, she tended to refrain from any foul language. Quietly giving a slight nod in agreement, she pulled her thin frame up by holding onto the wall before dusting off her blue jeans which were much too big for her. The extra material pooled about her bare feet messily. Ari was quite skinny for her age standing a lithe five feet tall, with pail golden hair that feel past her waist. Attired in only torn jeans and a ratty gray tang top. Krystal on the other hand dressed in a deep black sweater with ripped sweat pants, the edges frayed due to so much use. Her hair went only to her mid back and was dyed a thick black shrouding her in the darkness of her own creation. She also wore no shoes, and measured up at the same height as her younger companion Ari.

Krystal's lips turned up in a small smile as she enjoyed to see Ari happy, even if it were just a little, and continued to push Ari to laugh again, "Yah and uhm, that guy over there looks like a Chinese poodle." she said pointing to a tall man with black hair that stood on end in a spiked fashion. Around his waist was tied a blue military top jacket, and about his form was a messily tucked in white tee shirt and some deep blue jeans. About his feet were black dress shoes that added an inch to his already tall stature. As was only logical Ari burst with laughter that rang quietly through the room, followed by Krystal who slid down the wall behind her till she was sitting on the floor still laughing at her own crazy statement.

At all the laughter they were quick to grab unwanted and rather dangerous attention. The redhead to there relief turned and walked off into the crowds to continue her search for a slave as if saying, "What ill behaved children." The conversations continued to fade back to the same volume level as there were before, enshrouding the room with a lovely buzz that drove away the emptiness. The younger neko quickly stopped laughing and lowered her head shamefully, Krystal stopped as well and looked away from the crowed leaning against the wall again, angered by the fact that in such a place one may not even breath without being judged. Ari's eyes nervously fled back to the tall man who seemed to be looking back at her. Her long fingers fumbled uneasily, the silver moon charm that hung from her black collar and she looked over to Krystal for help, frozen by the heavy gaze of the man,

"Um um k..Krystal, that guy, he keeps looking over here." she said knowing that Krystal would know who she meant without having to voice it.

Krystal quickly turned her head "Where?" she said looking about the room for him. Indeed he was looking at them, and that was a very, bad thing."Oh crap." she mumbled. Ari swiftly ducked back behind Krystal as she was know for doing at times,

"What do we do." she said shivering at the notion of having a master. Ari had only one had a master once, and he had tried to kill her on many occasions for things such as, missing a small clump of dust when sweeping, or spilling something. In the end he had left her on the street to go back to the slave trade. Krystal forcefully took Ari by the wrist and growled out the word,

"Hide." They both pushed through the crowed shoving past people to dive under the sweet salvation of a nearby table. The white table cloth acted as a wonderful tent, and did well to keep them hidden from wandering eyes. However the risk of the sales master finding them hiding would result in a sever punishment. "Krystal im scared." Ari said nervously fumbling with the charm again.

"Hmm." Krystal said quietly.

From under the safe haven of the table the sight of feet or particularly the tall mans and the sales masters were no welcome vision. The sales master was talking about them, in a rather scornful tone,

"Where could those two damn brats go this time. Dammit them kids." he cursed venomously to himself. By looking at his feet one could see that he was turning in circled no doubt looking for them. A small pitiful whimper slipped past Ari's lips, and Krystal quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and held a finger to her own lips meaning shush, Ari nodded and Krystal pulled her hand back. The man they only assumed to be the person that wanted to buy one of them said,

"Why would you say that, they seemed so innocent giggling, are they trouble? I don't need to be training a slave for days. After all, im a very busy man." he said in a dangerous tone, though it was laced thickly with pity and a bit of nervousness. The sales master quickly put his hands out in front of him,

"No, no, I, well..." Ari then jumped up with a high pitched yelping. Her head hit the top of the table knocking down a few glasses that shattered to the floor the bits scattering and sparkling small rainbows of brilliant light. Small tears were gathered in the corners of her eyes as she held her tail up in her hands pouting and holding it close to her. Krystal only slapped her hand over her own face and grumbled realizing what had happened. It happened a lot really, Ari had quite the long tail and she usually carelessly let it lie about. Due to this It was quite common for somebody to step on it. It was quite obvious that all conversation had stopped between the man and the sales master. Quickly the table cloth flipped up as the man peered under curiously, only to see two small nekos.

Roy looked to them a bit surprised he had never seen nekos before, his deep blue gaze scrutinized the looks of the young nekos. One sat with big blue eyes tears in the corners holding her tail close as if it were a treasure, whilst the other sat up giving a look like she was ready to bite him, deep colored eyes filled with hate. He was glad to have spotted the two children before he burned the place down. Could he really be so cruel as to kill the rest though? He sighed hopeing these were the only young ones, he had to get them out first.

Ari quickly shrank back inching closer to Krystal to hide. The man only offered a small but friendly smile, "You alright little one?" he said kneeling down and gesturing toward her tail. Ari only whimpered while Krystal growled out harshly,

"Well she would have been fine if you didn't step on her tail!" the man seemed to back away a bit before returning to talking to what seemed like the more friendly one of the two.

Roy looked confused for a moment, tail? He though. Oh dear god! These poor childeren were the awful result of a human transmutation. The thought sickened him, was it the same, saving childeren that were part animal? Of course! He scolded himself, part animal or no they were still just kids. Not knowing what to do Roy assumed they were pretty much like cats. In a small attempt to apologize for stepping on her he reached out to pet the younger ones head. She quickly shrieked and hid behind the 'dangerous' one.

The man stood up again, "I'll take them." he said in a business tone. Ari suddenly burst out in a fit of tears and, the man jump slightly. He again kneeled back down, "You okay Little.." He was cut off as Krystal had punched him straight in the face. She didn't do it much to hurt him but more to shock him and because she didn't like it if anybody upset Ari,

"There that might knock a little sense into ya " she yelled, "What the hell you trying to pull Your only acting nice here, who knows what the hell you'll do to us. I've seen it to much before! A guy comes in here all nice and sweet, and a few days later he's back again because he killed his slave Why don't you take your fat ass out of here and never come back " Krystal let out a growl as she turned her attention to Ari, feeling much better now that she had gotten that out of her system. The sales master quickly grabbed for his gun but the man grabbed his wrist,

"Its all right, I understand what She's been through, now put it away." With a grumble the sales master slid the gun back eyeing Krystal letting her know that if he saw the chance he would still shoot her. Ari was clinging to Krystal's arm crying,

"I don't wanna go Kristaaaaaaal Ill be all alone again if you die." Krystal pet the blonds head while looking at the man in disgust.

Roy rubbed the sore spot on his cheek,

"Your quite strong you know that?" he then glanced up to the sales master again, "I said I'll take them now hurry up, or I'll be late for.. My appointment." he said quickly. Ari pulled her head up tears still in her eyes. Roy gave her a quick pet on the head and, Ari used to being slapped turned her head to the side and closed here eyes, very surprised when it only came as a soft pet on the head. Still she couldn't trust him, if Krystal didn't then she certainly wouldn't. The sales master pulled up his clip bored,

"Im sorry sir that's not possible." he said rather sarcastically, "Im afraid the other thing will have to stay and be Re-broken." The man stood up and held his fingers in a snapping position at the mans face,

"Are you telling me that I cant get what I want. Because that might make me mad, and when im mad I might do something that I really don't want to do." he paused, "On second thought, perhaps it would be fun. Never mind, I don't want slaves anymore, Id rather burn this place to the ground and have you thrown in jail." The sales man backed up a bit rubbing his bald head,

"I...I mean that the things are both yours, free in fact" The tall black haired man lowered his hand and turned to the side to give a little smile so that the sales master wouldn't see. He was bluffing, Krystal could definitely tell. After all she did it all the time. The sales master held out the clip bored, "J..just sign here and they're all yours." Regaining his composure the man turned and snapped his fingers lightly. Upon the paper were now his initials, but not in pen, they were singed on. R.M. The sales master almost screeched, "Y..you can go now." he said hurriedly before walking off rather quickly. Krystal defiantly spit at him but he had already moved.

The man again kneeled down, "What's say we head home now little ones." Ari wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at Krystal mouthing the words 'home?' but Krystal only shook her head,

"No Ari work."Roy reached his hands under the table to help them out. The older one only slapped it away and crawled out herself, and the younger one backed away till her back was against the wall.

Krystal restrained from laughing as she knew it would be a chore in itself it get Ari out when she didn't wanna come out.

Roy frowned reaching for the young neko but she only moved to the side, "Damn she's fast." he thought to himself as he reached for her again. This time the Girl turned and went to crawl into an old vent. Quickly Roy grabbed for her tail earning him a slight yelp as he pulled her out and held her like a baby. She hurriedly covered her eyes and whimpered.

Looking down at his hand Roy noticed three small gashes across the back of his glove. She must be really fast, he never even saw her scratch him. Oh well, guess its time for a new pair anyway. Roy began to walk towards the Exit surprised the older one was following. By the look on her face she was planning something, trouble. He thought but for now he just wanted to get home.

The door to the place swung open rather easily as the neko followed behind him. "That's our car over there." he said pointing to an older car,

"That's a car?" she mumbled while the little one never lifted her hands from her face. Opening the door the oldest climbed in and he set the younger one down on the opposite seat. "There you go little one. It's a long drive so get comfortable." he said to the two. The little one quickly sat up and scooted closer to the older one anxious to get away from him. Roy sighed and shut the door.

An awkward silence fell upon the car interrupted then by a loud snap the man walked around the automobile to the drivers seat. In this time Krystal had whispered,

"I have a plan." she said with an evil grin before the drivers side door opened and the man heavily sat down. The car started and backed out of the parking lot. It was late now and the street lights looked like big fireflies in the distance as they flickered down the old abandon road. Ari gave a slight yawn and sat back closing her eyes. It wasn't long after she had fallen asleep. "Man she can sleep through anything." Krystal thought to herself before turning and watching out the window propping her elbow on the cup holder in the door and resting her chin on her hand as she thought about her plan.

Roy looked back at the two thinking on perhaps starting a friendly conversation his eye drawn first out the back window and he winced as he saw the smoke billowing through the trees, But he was quick to look away and see that the oldest child was half asleep and the younger was out like a light curled up in her seat. Giving another small smile at the sight he tossed his black coat back onto them. As it was big enough that It could easily cover the both of them. The older one grumbled and pushed the coat off her before falling asleep. Roy shook his head and continued to drive throughout the night.

How could I do that? He toiled inside. He could only see the flames inside, the people screaming. He shook his head concentrating on the road again. I have to get higher in the military soon, he thought, then I wont have to do sick shit like that.


	3. Graced by Contempt

_**Graced by Contempt**_

Roy gave a slight yawn as he pulled the car into the driveway, the tires giving a slight screech jolting the older neko awake. He hit the a switch and the head lights quickly flickered out leaving an unnerving darkness covering everything. Roy looked into the back seat at the two nekos. "We're home." he said in a tired voice.

Krystal just sat still, her arms crossed, she looked over to Ari who was snuggling under the warmth of the coat breathing quietly. The door cracked open and slammed shut as the tall man got out. She watched as he quickly ran his fingers through his hair and stretched a bit before turning back to the car and opening her own door. "I can do it myself." she grumbled jumping out of the car determined to hate whatever were to happen next.

"Time to wake up little one." the man said leaning into the car looking at the lump under the coat.

Ari opened one sleepy eye than another and peered around anxiously for Krystal. Not seeing her she eked and sped under the seat so fast the coat that was on her didn't move from where it was.

Roy blinked a few times, under the seat he could barely make out her form in the shadows. But two big eyes looked out and a tail stuck out as well twitching a bit. Roy began laughing at the sight and chuckled, "Its alright, your friends right over there." he said pointing to

Krystal who was now leaning to the side trying to see what was so funny and if Ari was ok. Ari however was quite set on not moving. Roy shook his head and reached under to grab her and pick her up again.

Ari saw the hand come at her and instinctively bit it. It was quickly pulled back and she pushed past him on all fours till she was behind Krystal nearly pulling her over as she stood up and grabbed the back of her sweater. Only two little ears could be seen poking up from behind Krystal's shoulders. Krystal shook her head and mumbled.

Roy tugged off his glove inspecting the bite mark on his index finger, luckily no blood was drawn. He then tugged off the other and put them in his pocket. Looking over at the two he tried to stay calm, "How about something to eat for you two." he said pleasantly. The set of ears that were poking up from behind the black haired neko suddenly stopped shaking and two eyes peered out from around her.

Krystal just stood there with her arms crossed, "Im not hungry, neither is she" she said annoyed by the mans fake kindness. The man shrugged and walked up to the door of an enormous house. Krystal stared up at it slack jawed thinking, "How the hell we gonna clean this "

Roy groped around in his pocket for his keys, finding them he hurriedly shoved them in the lock and threw open the door. He then put his arm out presenting the house, "Welcome home." he said sleepily.

Krystal quickly regained her composure and started taking short steps toward the house gazing about suspiciously. Ari who was still looking at the house tuned her attention to Krystal and hurried after her.

Roy watched as they entered the home looking all over. He couldn't help but smile, he had always enjoyed how jealous or amazed people were by his home. Shutting the door behind him he tossed the keys on a small table to his left by the door and walked over to the livingroom then plopped down on the soft couch sighing and leaning back.

Ari looked around, "Its so big." she whispered to Krystal,

"My god what does this guy do for a living." Krystal whispered back as they both looked around. The whole room was open meaning the livingroom and diningroom were both connected. The ceiling was almost as high as a flag poll and the walls were painted a cream color decorated with various paintings and pictures. The large tan plush couch seemed to be the only thing that separated the diningroom form the livingroom. It faced a small marble fireplace and a big glass coffee table that looked very expensive. Two small recliners were angled toward the fireplace as well with a small oak table beside one only big enough to hold a phone and a stack of papers. Various shelves lined the walls adorned with metals, nic-nacks, picture frames, china and vases. Ari scrunched her toes around the soft white carpet. The diningroom only consisted of a large oak table with four chairs and a big cabinet filled with dishes. A small swinging door would be the only guess as to where the kitchen was. The lighting in the home seemed to be a soft color, not the bright white lights like at the Slave Market. They gave off a warm glow that made you feel like you were really at home.

"So you like it?" Roy said tilting his head back to get a better look at them from his position on the couch. Ari only nodded while still looking around and Krystal shrugged, not wanting to admit that the place looked like the mansion of her dreams. Roy gave a small smile, "Good im glad. Hmm we better get you two changed, those cloths are pretty dirty." he said pulling himself back up. "What a pervert! " Krystal thought wondering what he was trying to pull. She watched as he walked up the stairs and out of view. As soon as he disappeared Krystal turned to Ari, "We gotta get out of here." Ari looked up to her,

"Bu-but we'll get in trouble and we just got here." she protested.

"No we wont, hmm we just gotta knock em out and run like hell " she stated. "C'mon follow me." Krystal quickly grabbed Ari's arm and hid under an oak coffee table at the bottom of the stairs. She then reached a hand up on the table and grabbed a big heavy dictionary. "But

Kry.." Ari started but was quickly cut off by Krystal,

"Shhh He's coming."

Roy slowly marched down the stairs. The only thing he had were his work shirts and his white button up tops. Not much but it'll work till I get them some cloths, he thought. Reaching the bottom he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, "Alright girls I have your..." Wham Roy felt something large and heavy hit him in the head. He staggered backward tripping over the bottom step.

"I think he's dead." came a voice as Roy opened his eyes a bit feeling someone poke him in the cheek,

"D..dead, Krystal " came another voice that only seemed to be a blur broke into tears.

"Speak a the devil." came the voice from the older girl. Roy quickly sat up rubbing his head, "wha..what the hell happened " he yelled, but felt bad after the smallergirl began to cry harder her hands covering her face as she scooted back a tad. The two girls were sitting on the steps next to him one obviously upset, and the other just aggravated looking. Roy sighed, "Im sorry I didn't mean to yell." The girl in black just rolled her eyes,

"Whatever." and the other slowly calmed down sniffling.

"So what happened?" Roy stated rubbing his head.

"Well," started the older one,

"We knocked ya out so we could escape. To bad your heads thicker than the book." she scoffed, "You were only out for ten minuets or so. When we went for the door you had it locked, windows too. You got this place locked down tighter than fort nocks " she growled. Roy grumbled,

"That's because I have a lot of expensive things. Now why would you want escape? I haven't done anything mean to you."

"Yet." she added sarcastically. Roy turned his attention to the other neko, the less hostile one, "Its alright, why don't you wipe those tears away and I'll get you two cleaned up hmm?"

Ari pouted and used her fist to wipe away the wet tear trails and nodded a little. Roy gave a warm smile and tilted his head toward the stairs, "The bathrooms are right up there." he said standing up slowly. The two nekos followed suite and the three of them trudged up the stairs to a long hall. Roy simply ignored the pain in his head, a few aspirins and he'd be fine, he thought. The floors were wooden with a red hall carpet running to the end. Its wasn't a fancy hall, not that a hall could be fancy, but it was nice.

The man then opened a door that lead to a huge master bath. The tub was as big as a hippo. The floors were white tile and the sink was marble with a towel rack next to it. He closed the door behind him and the two stood in the middle of the colossal bathroom. Roy then opened another door that was right by the tub that lead to another bathroom almost identical to the one they were in. "I'll start you two both baths and get some work done while you get cleaned up." he then pointed to the hamper in each bathroom, "Just put your cloths in there, I'll go get the clean cloths off the stairs where I left them." He then quickly turned the water on in both rooms and threw in some bubble bath. After The tubs had filled he told the girls that they each had a separate bathroom. "Ill be right back, let me get the change of cloths before you two get in the tubs." The older neko rolled her eyes and the younger one just stood fiddling with the charm on her collar.

The door closed and they were alone for the moment. "Krystal."

"Yah?"

"Your not really going to escape again ..are you?"

Krystal smirked, "Yah, why?"

The door flew open again and Ari jumped. "Alright here you are." he said placing the cloths on the counter. Just come get me when your all done and dressed, ill be right down the stairs. He then walked out leaving the door open just a crack so that he could hear them, just in case.

Ari stood in front of the tub and stared at the water. "K..Krystal." Krystal who had been walking into her bathroom turned to look at Ari,

"Yah?" she said duly.

"I don't like water." Ari said poking a bubble and watching it pop.

"Come to think of it I don't either." Krystal said, "Well I feel like a grease ball, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a bath every now and then." she shrugged.

Ari nodded, "Okay, ill try." she said as Krystal closed the door to her bathroom and undressed before climbing carefully into the tub.

Ari slipped the white button up shirt on over her head that the man had given them. It smelled of cologne despite that fact that it had been freshly cleaned, the smell worn into the fabric. Ari knocked on Krystal's bathroom door, "All done?"

"Yah hold on." Krystal answered and a few moments later the door opened. They both looked at each other and began laughing hysterically.

"We, haha we look like marshmallows " Krystal laughed, "Yah we do." Ari giggled back. Krystal took a deep breath, "Wheph, that was funny. C'mon Ari lets go tell poodle man we don't fit in theses." Ari nodded and they both waddled down stairs sleeves dragging behind them. Deciding to race the both bolted off wet hair dripping behind them, first one to the bottom won. And so they were off.

Roy pulled his reading glasses off hearing loud giggling, "Hmm." he slowly set the pile of papers he had in his lap down on the coffee table and pulled himself from the couch, walking to the stairs with a quick pace. God only knows what they could be up to.

Ari stuck her tongue out as she passed Krystal down the steps. She had a huge smile plastered on her face, she almost never won anything. Tuning back to see where she was going she suddenly collided with something. Ari slowly looked up pale faced as Krystal stomped down the last few steps, then stopped. Ari found herself staring right at the tall man. She whimpered and went to turn tail and run when hands grabbed her waist and she was lifted into the air.

"I think that's enough running for tonight." Roy said lightly as he lifted her up holding her like a baby. She hurriedly covered her face only peeking out once to see if he was mad. He smiled to her to reassure he wasn't and placed her back down on her feet next to the other neko. "Now lets find you two rooms for the night shall we? C'mon." he said waving his hand forward for them to go ahead. The oldest gladly went ahead,

"Yah whatever." she said the excitement from the race faded from her expression.

The youngest on the other hand was a bit more timid about walking ahead and walked almost on tip toe never going further than three inches from her friends side. The livingroom had three doors. All guest rooms.

"Well, go ahead look inside." Roy encouraged. Ari just followed behind Krystal as she tuned one of the silver knobs. The room inside was decorated in the same style as the livingroom, and Krystal didn't look twice at it,

"To primp." she said opening up the next door. This room was all white lace and pink plaid. The two both looked at each other and shook there heads at the same time. Ari, feeling a bit left out opened the third door. The room was black on one side and a deep blue on the other. There were two canopy beads piled high with fluffy pillows. Krystal looked to the man and pointed a thumb toward the room,

"This ones good." she said flatly and walked in. Ari nodded and followed.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?" he said walking in. His voice echoed around the room because it was fairly empty.

"No." Krystal said, "I said I wanted this one but really I want the pink room." she said sarcastically.

"Right then." Said Roy, and to his surprise the little neko spoke, by this time he was beginning to doubt she could.

"Um, t..thank you sir." she said timidly shrinking back behind the other neko.

"No problem, and you can call me Roy. May I ask what your names are?" Krystal was the first to answer with a lowly mumbled,

"No" just to be smart then said her real name, "My names Krystal, not Kris, and sure as hell not Krissy. Just Krystal and that's all." Ari the peeked out from behind Krystal,

"And I..I'm Arianna, but everybody calls me A...Ari for short." Roy nodded and smiled again,

"Well then Krystal, Ari its nice no meet you two." Krystal just shrugged,

"Whatever." and Ari spoke,

"L..likewise." Then clung to Krystal's arm again.

"Alright then, time for bed." he said and watched as Krystal climbed the high bead and plopped on top. Then looked to Ari who was struggling to get up with the baggy cloths on. She finally stood there and put her arms out and looked at the sleeves that dragged to the ground. Roy chuckled, "Here let me help." he said beginning to roll up the sleeves for her, but she only ducked away her fists brought up to her face covering her mouth like she were scared. Hurriedly she managed to pull herself up and hide under the covers. Roy chucked and walked to the door, "Alright good night you two." he said flicking off the light and closing the door behind him.

"Yo Ari. You still awake?" Krystal whispered.

"Huuuuuuh?" came the sleepy drawn out voice of Ari. She pulled her head out from under the covers but the blanket went over half her face. Krystal crawled to the end of her own bed and lay down on her stomach holding her head up with her hands, her elbows on the bed, "So what you think a this guy?" she said pointing to the door.

"Duuunoo,yaaaawn, he's okaaay, really big house, he tall." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey R."

"Yaaaah."

"I cant sleep."

"That's nice." Ari said still half asleep herself.

"I want some milk."

"That's nice."

"Can you get me some?"

"Uh huh." Ari said lazily getting out of bed and stumbling out the door. After about fifteen minutes Krystal assumed that she wasn't coming back.

Ari walked until her feet hit a couch and she fell over onto it. It was soft and comfortable, and so she simply fell asleep again.


	4. Wake Up Wake Up

_**Wake Up Wake Up**_

A furious alarm clock beeped away upon the small oak night stand, flashing the time 7:45 in angry red glowing letters. For the fourth time that morning Roy smacked the snooze button and rolled over rustling the sheets. He yawned to himself and pulled the covers over his head beginning to fall back to sleep.

"Oh shit !" he yelled sitting up strait and casting the warm black covers off to the floor. Quickly he glanced at the time "Dammit, dammit, dammit Im gonna be late Hawkeye's gonna have my ass for this " Roy yelled jumping out of bed and grabbing his uniform off the back of a chair. Quickly he threw open the door to his room and hopped down the hall on one leg while he tried to get his pants on. By the time he reach the bottom of the stairs he was fully dressed and off and running to the kitchen for his essential cup of coffee. He hit the switch on the coffee maker and ran to the door for his boots skidding across the floor in his socks. Slipping the boots on he hurriedly bolted off in the other direction, "Gloves, gloves, gloves, gloves..." he mumbled to himself while digging through the clutter of the enormous kitchen drawers.

Finally getting aggravate he tore the drawer out and dumped its contents on the counter and began digging through, forks, dish towels, magnets, trinkets and a whole mess of things. "Where the hell are they!" he yelled to himself. "Aww damn!" he cursed again remembering that he had to get the two girls ready too. He again began running to their room and stopped short seeing the small neko on the couch. Wondering why she was there he repeatedly softly tapped her shoulder, "C'mon little one, we have to get up, im late." he rushed still thinking where his gloves could have gone to.

The little neko opened both eyes half way and stretched and yawned, the sleeves to her baggy shirt piled around at her sides, "Huh?" she said sleepily rubbing one eye with her fist.

"We have to get ready to go or ill be late." Roy quickly repeated glancing around the room for his gloves. The neko snapped awake and stared at him for a moment then climbed over the back of the couch to hide. She landed on the floor with a bang then stood up rubbing her head her ears folded back. Roy stood for a moment then burst into laughter. "Im sorry." he chuckled, "Didn't mean to frighten you." still keeping her distance the little one just stood there. "Hold on let me get your friend." he said knowing that she would never talk to him by herself for some reason.

Roy turned on his heal and knocked on the door leading to their room before slowly opening it, "Time to wake up Krystal." he said walking toward the bed. He stood yet again confused as it was empty.

Ari stood and watched as Roy ran back out of the room, then into another and out of another, then go in one door, and appear at the bottom of the steps. This house is like a maze. She thought.

Roy ran through another room looking for any sign of Krystal. "Dammit I only have ten minutes left " he growled to himself. He then ripped open the door to his study, where he found Krystal. On the floor in front of her lie three pieces of paper, and on her hands his gloves clearly ten times too big for her. She sat there trying to snap her fingers. "Damn how do these things work." she muttered.

"What are you doing!" Roy said more worried than mad, not that a child could work the alchemy part of the gloves, but they could still make sparks with the material. "Put that down." he insisted.

"Uh oh." Krystal said realizing she had been caught. She pulled the gloves off stood up and walked by the man tossing them behind her as she went. They landed on Roy's head and he pulled them off and sighed relived, "Here take em, there defective any way." she said walking down the hall. She had rolled up the sleeves to her shirt so that she didn't trip going up and down the stairs, and he noticed a mark on her hand. It seemed familiar but Roy couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Shrugging it off he safely tucked his gloves away and went to go get the two ready. He jogged down the stairs reaching the bottom he announced,

"I have a surprise for you two."

Krystal's ears twitched remembering what there so called 'surprises' usually were. She decided to give the guy a chance though and not kill him before she knew for sure. Usually a surprise would mean something bad. If its something bad, she thought to herself, he's a dead man.

Ari watched curiously as the man opened a small closet by the door retrieving two small outfits. "Here you are." he smiled and handed them each an outfit. "Now go up to your bathrooms and get dressed, but hurry, or well be late."

Ari looked at herself in the full mirror, she wore a small white blouse that pointed at the waist. Her small black collar still around her neck and a small light blue skirt that hung to her knees in layers. Small brown shoes with silver buckles and plain white socks covered the once bare feet. Grabbing a brush she combed out her long pale blond hair, then grabbed a toothbrush still in the package, opened it and brushed her sharp teeth.

Krystal stood in front of the mirror and examined her outfit. She wore a black shirt with long sleeves that dipped down a bit at the ends. Her black baggy cargo pants looked a bit big on her as the extra material pooled around her feet covering her black sneakers. "Perfect." she said to herself as she hurriedly brushed out her hair, followed by her teeth.

Krystal then opened the door to Ari's bathroom, "How do I look." she said with a grin. Ari turned on her heal,

"Wow you look great." she smiled. Krystal looked at her for a moment,

"And, don't you look uh preppy?" She said with one eyebrow raised, "You off to collage?" she teased. Ari scowled,

"Well I think is perfect, I love it." she said hugging herself. Krystal turned toward the door and mumbled sarcastically to low to hear,

"Only you would Ari, only you" Ari pranced behind her as they entered the long hall and bounced down the high stairs with the red carpet. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Roy was standing with a cup of coffee in one hand and a huge stack of papers under one arm that he was desperately trying to keep from falling. Ari lunged forward as half the stack fell and amazingly caught them all before they even had a chance to separate and scatter.

"H-here." she said holding them out to him.

"Thank you." Roy said dumbfounded as he firmly placed the papers back under his arm. "You two look great in those cloths. They belonged to Armstrong's family, he dropped them off last night after you two went to bed. They fit you two very well." Roy glanced at his watch, "Damn." he muttered it was 8:03 by the time he got there he would be fifteen minutes late. "C'mon girls we have to move im late." he groaned wondering if he could somehow sneak past Riza and pretend he was there the whole time.

Pulling his keys out he carefully opened the door letting the girls walk out, closed it, and locked it behind him while balancing the paper work still under his arm. He jogged down the steps, his keys jingled as he held them in his teeth, and opened the car door for the girls. Ari's skidishly crawled in with the other behind her. They both buckled themselfs in and Roy shut the door. He opened his own and released the keys, which fell to his lap with a small clatter. Setting his coffee cup down and his paperwork to the passenger seat he started the car up and off they went tearing down the street with the screech of tires.


	5. Least Favorite Things

_**Least Favorite Things**_

Roy rushed the two nekos through the big doors of headquarters; a large building made of white chalky marble that stood rather proudly atop the grassy hill. Ari leaned secretively toward Krystal and whispered in her ear so that nobody else heard her,

"This must be where he works." the floors shimmered white and blue tiles that were freshly polished, the walls were a whitewashed color and...the place was completely plain and boring. Nothing original, just some old desks and ageing doors. Krystal nodded,

"Yeah, figures." Ari scowled at Krystal,

"What, what now?" she said almost tripping over her own feet to keep up with the pace of the older mans. Krystal just looked at her and raised a brow,

"What are you so upset about?"

"Krystal you should really be nicer. Roy's done a whole lot for us and you know it." she said crossing her arms. Krystal tightened her tail around her waist and put her hands in her pockets, "Yeah like drag us to this place for the day."

"Oh Krystal." Ari said annoyed, her tail in a tizzy as it flicked about keeping her balance.

"You know what I think." Krystal said with a straight face, but it didn't hold for long,

"I think you like him." she said smirking.

Almost there, Roy thought now only three feet from his office, just gotta go, a, few, more, steps, and.

"I do not " rang the youngest nekos voice loud and clear with aggravation. Just about every head turned toward him im a matter of seconds. Roy's shoulders slumped as the sound of footsteps echoed behind him.

"Sir your late." stated Riza with the utmost importance.

"Aghhhhhh " screamed the older neko as she practically yanked Roy's arm off trying to climb up, "Get that damn mutt out of here " she yelled sitting on Roy's shoulder and grabbing onto his hair to keep balance.

"Oww Get off " Roy yelled trying to pry Krystal off his head.

"Not till you get that, that, that thing Out of here " Krystal yelled clinging on to him and making it a point to dig her nails into his head. Out of the chaos came the small nekos voice,

"May I pet your dog?" Ari said softly tilting her head to the side. Riza smiled,

"Sure he's very friendly." Krystal looked down to Ari in disgust,

"Friendly my ass " she said as Roy managed to knock her off, but she grabbed onto his back refusing to touch the floor. Roy Reached around behind his back turning in circles, "Ow Claws, claws " He yelled trying to pull her off. Ari just sat quietly with the dog in her lap licking her face. She let out a small giggle and wrapped her arms around its neck.

"Sir, enough goofing around, you have a lot of work to do, and I need it by the end of today." She stated coming up behind him and pulling the cat girl off and holding her in a way that she could sit in her arms. Roy sighed and fell to the floor sitting,

"Wheph." Roy glanced over at the younger neko still being licked on the cheek by the dog. He ruffled her hair and stood up before she had the chance to pull away, "Alright, c'mon girls." he said pulling himself back up. Riza gave him a look that practically in itself said, Are you going to be able to handle them? But he simply ignored it. Riza set the neko down and picked up her dog out of the younger nekos lap,

"Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." she whispered playfully in Ari's ear, who in return nodded shyly and ran off after Roy tail twitching happily.

Krystal's first intention was to go back to sleep the second she found a warm spot. As she stepped into the room behind Roy she peered around. The room was not small, but not big either. Given the choice shed rather be in bed, but oh well she thought with a shrug. A bulky oak desk stood prominently in front of a tall window. A few certificates lined a small back corner wall, a couple of meddles gleamed silver in the brisk morning light. Most of the room fell into shadows despite the long sun rays that streamed through the window setting dust aglow in its path to give it a ghost like appearance. Then she spotted it, a warm, soft, comfortable, black, couch She quickly pounced onto it curling up against a black cushion yawning slightly listening to Ari scamper into the room.

Just as Krystal were about to fall asleep the scritch, scritch, sound woke her. She closed her eyes and again, scritch, scritch. It was the pen, Roy was signing papers The damn pen was the last thing between her and sleep. So she lay there grumpily scowling, her small ears twitching in rhythm with the pen.

As Ari's stepped into the room she noticed Krystal on the small couch purposely taking up all the room. She looked around silently, she saw a closet the thin sunlight reaching through the dust, and one of her favorite things. A window. It was wide open and inviting her over, to bad the man was siting not even three feet from it. Where else was she to go though? Ari's argued with herself for some time before the man looked up from his work, "Are you alright little one?" he asked curiously. Startled Ari's snapped to attention looking up at him, then quickly to the floor again nodding.

Roy glanced around looking for a place for the modest little neko to sit. Suddenly Krystal spoke up grumpily,

"She likes windows." and then went quiet again.

"Is that true? Would you like to sit in the window?" he said softly. She nodded and then scampered over to it. He lifted Ari onto the windowsill carefully, but still she seemed startled . Ignoring it he sat back down to his work. maybe if he finished early, they could all got out and do something fun for the afternoon.

Ari looked down at her feet swinging freely in a cool fall breeze, brown crunchy leafs skittering in small cyclones on the grassy frosted ground below. A minor under hang below the window assured that if she somehow lost her balance shed be safe. She raised her face to the warmth of the sun enjoying the sweet smell of the maple trees filling her thoughts with pancakes, bacon, and sausage. Her stomach gave a slight growl, a constant reminder that she hadn't eaten anything in days. A small apple tree sat clumsily upon the small hill below her, the weak branches bending under the weight of a few small apples. A cluster of rotting apples scattered around the base in the lush whitening grass. Ari's stomach growled again, she would even settle for one of those apples on the ground, simply anything to quell her angry stomach.

Krystal lay upon the couch with her feet on the back of it and her head on the floor. She stared up at the white washed ceiling, a grumpy look on her face growing more annoyed at each scratch of the pen. 'Evil pen' she thought before beginning to examen the floor. Looking under the couch a small round object caught her attention. Bringing her legs over her head she flipped over herself and began to crawl under the couch into the dark shadows to see what the mystery object was. Barely within reach of the object she swished at it with her tail sending it rolling out behind her as she crawled after it.

Looking at the object in the light, it was a red bouncy ball. 'Well, if he's gonna annoy me with that pen, ill just play along.' she thought grinning, she then began bouncing the ball against the wall over, and over, and over again. Thud, scriech, thud, scriech, thud. Roy was getting aggravated, with each bang his signature became messier and messier until Knock-knock–knock. A quick pace impatient knocking broke in with the rest of the clatter, the tick of the clock, the thudding of the ball, the scratch of the pen, the crinkle of papers made a whole chorus of annoying sounds

"Gahhh What now " Roy yelled to the closed door before it swung open to revile a tall man with short hair and thin framed glasses. He wore the same blue dress like military attire as did everyone else, except for the small black camera around his neck and a large, rather gigantic portfolio he carried with him.

"Hiya Roy " The man said overly cheerfully sprinting to his desk and shoving hundreds if not thousands of pictures of a little girl in a pink dress in his face nearly suffocating him,

"isn't she adorable " he gushed, "She just turned three this month, she's gonna be just as lovely as her mother, don't you agree "

Roy twitched visibly,

"Hughes," he said calmly, "you've told me that TEN TIMES THIS MONTH " he yelled. The man know as Hughes stepped back, but only an inch before regaining his happy peppy self,

"I know but its just so cute " he gushed again. Roy pretended to ignore him and began writing again, before, thud, thud, thud.

"Gahh that's it " he growled. Spinning around he pulled the half asleep Ari out of the window sill and shoved her into Hughes arms. Then he walked over to Krystal and pulled her off the couch by the arm leading her next to Hughes, shoved a twenty in Hughes hand and pushed them all out the door.

"Take them all out to lunch and don't come back until two " He slammed the door then leaned back against it with a sigh,

"whew quiet." he pronounced.

Hughes stood, confused, with two kids, and twenty dollars.

"Uhm, hi?" he tried, the girl in black ignored him and the little girl shrieked trying to pull herself from his arms.

Ari panicked, she didn't know who this guy was or what had happened, and he wouldn't let her go. Quickly she swished her tail behind him and taped him on the shoulder with it, he took the bait and turned around. Ari quickly snatched his glasses off with her tail and the man released her. She landed on the ground on all fours before standing back up again, she watch the man feel around blindly.

"Uh sweetie, could I please have my glasses back please?" he said walking into a wall and falling down, thinking that siting he couldn't hurt himself. Suddenly there came a soft giggling as he felt his glasses being slid back on and his sight returned to him.

"Sorry." the little girl said shyly.

"Its okay." he chuckled standing up again and petting her head

"You had every right to I guess." He then looked dumbfounded,

"You're a, a, a neko?" he said surprised as his hand hit soft ears atop her head. The little neko nodded as did the older one slightly before going back to ignoring them, she was pissed. She was stuck in a hall with some guy she didn't even know, and her ball was still in the office

"Hm well that would explain why Roy..." he stopped, "Oh enough about me and Roy and military stuff for once, lets talk about Elicya " he said excitedly. A sweat drop rolled off the side of Krystal four head,

"Really id rather not." she said as thousands of photos were shoved in her face as they walked down the hall.

"And this one from when she first learned how to ride a bike, and this ones from when she was two, and this ones from when she came to work with me, and this ones from when she had her first case of the hiccups, and this ones from fathers day, and this ones from when she got her first pet, and this ones from...well I don't know when this ones from...but isn't it just precious " The cycle of photos seemed it was never going to end as they walked all the way down the hall through the conference room, down the stairs into the lunch room and to the bench. As they sat they were both glomped with and endless supply of pictures until,

"Uh-oh, I ran out." Hughes said with a frown. Krystal pretended to pray,

"Thank you Thank you " she said quietly in her prayer. Ari just sat there with a fake crooked smile.

"Hold on." the man said, "don't worry plenty more where they came form " he smiled happily and Krystal fell off the bench pretending to die, "Be right back " he sang before walking off in the other direction.

Krystal stood up again and grabbed Ari by the collar and began shaking her wildly,

"ARI WE HAVE TO GET AWAY FROM THIS GUY" she screamed. Ari sat there with a dizzy look in her eyes then shook her head to shake the dizzies away.

"Why? He seems...nice." she said still with a fake smile.

"YEAH NICE AND CRAZY" she added pacing anxiously back and fourth,

"We gotta get out of here " she then grabbed Ari's wrist and pushed open the café doors and off they ran. Two mischiefs neko girls, lose in head quarters.

Hughes walked back to the table eyes closed whistling a song,

"Okay girls got those photos I promised " he sang again, then opened his eyes, "Uh-oh." he said looking around, "Girls?"


	6. Caricature Games

_**Caricature Games**_

Krystal dragged Ari down the halls running like she had fire on her heals as Ari cried out 'stop ' over and over again. Krystal accelerated as she went around a tight corner bursting through a big old looking door that unexpectedly swung open sending the two sprawling to the dusty floor on the other side of it. The door creaked as it shut again behind them cutting off most of the light, but leaving enough coming from a nearby window to faintly illuminating the dusty room.

Around the room were piles upon piles of what looked like useless junk. Each tall pile cast its own shadow across the floor in the dim lighting. Dust set aglow gave the room a silvery ghostlike appearance. Krystal was the first to pull herself up from the floor,

"There I think we lost him." Ari sat up slowly rubbing her head,

"Owww, Krystal where are we?" Krystal peered around the room an offered an unsure shrug,

"I duno but there's lots of cool stuff in here, c'mon lets check it out."

"But what if we get caught?" Asked Ari pointing at the door. Krystal shrugged again

"Then we run." she grinned running towards the piles of junk and digging through it. Ari only sighed realizing there was no arguing with Krystal's logic and began walking or rather tip toeing around the piles of junk, large blue eyes reflecting the light from a small window in the back with wooden shades that were cracked in several places. She brought her fore arm to her forehead trying to see.

"Ari Look Heh heh heh " Krystal yelled holding up a small nine millimeter sliver barreled pistol.

"Krystal put that down " Ari yelled out hiding behind one of the piles of junk and peeking around the side of it. Krystal threw her hands up in the air,

"Oh for god sakes Ari it isn't even loaded.. See " Krystal pulled the trigger on the gun which eminently jolted to life and cracked loudly to show an authority of its on accord. A few pieces of plaster fell from the ceiling leaving white specks against Krystal's ebon locks. Blinking Krystal set the gun down in slow motion and backed away from it,

"Uhhh never... mind." she said as Ari sat with her hands over her ears making an 'I told you so ' face.

Meanwhile

"YOU LOST THEM " yelled an extremely irritated and angry colonel as he stood up from his desk sending his chair flying back and falling over,

"HOW DO YOU LOSE TWO KIDS HUGHS YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE THE FAMILY MAN " Hughes stood his back to the door of Roy's office looking extremely hesitant getting ready to bolt,

"Well yah um, funny story.." but was cut of by a very pissed off mustang.

"Funny.. Funny... FUNNY I fail to see the joke Hughes " he said testily keeping his fingers in the snapping position.

"Look just let me see the gloves an ill help you find them." Hughes said a bit more seriously his glasses giving a faint glint as his more often then not frugal attitude faded into a more serious one.

"Oh your going to help me find them alright Hughes, because if you don't..." Roy smiled evilly, "Im going to burn all your pictures one, by one by one." He said slowly, "Starting with this one." he said holding up a small picture of Elycia in a Halloween costume.

"You wouldn't." Hughes tested with an 'but im your buddy' look on his face that gushed 'cue the warm fuzzy feeling.'

"Oh on the contraire my friend, I would." he said holding it over the trash can with his fingers below it ready to torch it.

"And then, Ill burn all your film and cameras and then... Ill cut the funding for all your crime photography." he said with the most evil smirk he could manage.

"But you wouldn't do that to me right buddy, my bestest best buddy.. Who still needs a wife." At this Roy lost his patients and a loud snap echoed through the room before a sprinkle of ashes fell into the trash can.

"Oh, sorry, my finger slipped I guess." he said wiping his hands off each other and fixing then sitting down in his chair as he kicked the recycling bin under his desk.

"Nooooo You killed my daughter " Hughes cried out diving under Roy's desk to try to salvage what may be left of the photo. Just then Riza stepped into the room. She blinked in confusion a few times seeing nothing but Hughses feet sticking out from under Roy's desk and Roy looking under his desk smirking. Mortified she slapped a hand over her eyes,

"Sir I'm sorry to... interrupt anything, but um this is from Edward Elric he's in town for a few weeks." She said holding out the paper and feeling the way to his desk blindly and setting it down.

Roy confused looked around to see why she had her eyes closed. Then he looked down at Hughs under his desk and realized she thought... Quickly he stood up sending his chair back once again,

"Lieutenant we weren't, I wasn't, Um thank you that will be all." He said taking the papers. As the lieutenant once again placed her hands down by her sides saluted and took her leave. Then a loud thump filled the room as Hughes banged his head off the underside of the desk,

"I got her head Owww." he said holding up the piece of the picture and rubbing his head.

Meanwhile

Ari slowly uncovered her ears watching Krystal step away from the gun slowly before pointing out that she had been right,

"See I told you so." she frowned. Krystal then looked back at her,

"Yah, yah whatever. Either way that was awesome" she said covering up her mistake before diving into another pile of junk. Ari shook her head slowly and sighed before turning around to do some exploring of her own. Slowly she walked to the back of the room where a small table stood crookedly. Its color a musty gray as it was coated with a thick layer of fine dust. Ari tilted her head to one side examining the dust as there was a small hand print in it. On top of that table there also sat a box, with a small latch. It was a deep ebony and yet more dust coated this as well. Ari blinked a few times before blowing the dust off which in turn scatters around her makeing her cough.

"Hahah Ari check me out " Krystal called. Ari quickly spun around to see Krystal dressed in a blue military uniform, the excess material pooling around her feet. Ari chuckled,

"Very nice." she said clapping a few times before looking back to the box. Without the dust it seemed beautiful. Amazing patterns were etched around the edges of the box in gold trim and the grain of the wood smooth and lacquered black. On the top were the initials K.B. Carefully Ari traced the letters with an index finger before sliding it down to the latch. As if on cue the latched popped up and the lid of the box flew open. Ari jumped back a bit before peering inside the box. The interior of the box was lined with red velvet. Upon the velvet sat two sparkling charms. One silver, one gold, Each half of a yin-yang symbol.

Ari blinked a few times before gently reaching a hand down to grab the pure silver one but quickly drew her hand back as a door slammed open. Krystal and Ari both snapped their attention toward a door they had not seen behind an old pile of uniforms. There in the open door stood an average height man with yet another blue uniform. And yet it seemed different. At his side was strapped a long sword and on his face rested an eyepatch covering one blue optic. His mouth tilted down and, an angered look shone across his face. He took five short steps into the room gazeing crossly at both nekos. A few moments past where not even Krystal dare make a move before suddenly his facial expression lightened into a smile,

"Well hello there." she said in a jolly deep voice his head seeming to tilt off to one side. Ari waved cautiously while Krystal still sat quietly giving Ari the impression that she didn't like him.

"You two must be lost. Why don't you both follow me hmm?" he continued before bowing and showing them the direction of the door they had come from with one hand. Ari nodded obediently as Krystal jumped from her tower of junk and allowed Ari to walk behind her. Ari drifted her gaze back sharply at the box before the jolly man blocked her view closing the door he had come from, then walking over heavily to them and leading them out of the room. They walked down the hall in silence, not a single noise to be heard, as Ari looked over at Krystal who was looking at the older mans back with a frown brows tilted downward.


	7. Tiber Tactics

_**Tiber Tactics**_

The older man led the two nekos to a prominent entryway down a secluded hallway. Throwing a large white door open quietly he gestured for the two to go inside,

"Come on now, don't be shy." he said in his deep voice watching the older neko glance at him with a hatred in her eyes and the younger one looking down at all times.

The room was quite large compared to the other tiny offices. The white washed walls were lined with tall important looking book cases, and the open room echoed there footsteps as they made their way to the center of it. A white desk with a green tapestry and golden fringes sat toward the back, a tall fireplace crackling lively behind that. It was so clean and dust free it reminded Krystal of a hospitals front office.

"Why don't the two of you take a seat?" he said moving his hand in the direction of two green chairs that sat in the middle of a green rug in the center of the room. Ari and Krystal both sat upright in the chairs, after pattering over to them and clambering up. Soon after the man had sat in the third chair leaving only a small empty space between them.

"Now then, what a pleasure to be visited by two very special little girls today hm." he said in his deep tone of voice mustache twitched up in a smile.

Quickly Krystal began to snap back but the man was quicker and began, "And how very special you two are. Im very anxious to get to know the both of you." Ari's ears flattened against her head as a bad feeling washed over her and her stomach flipped.

"What do you want from us." Krystal snapped. The man turned to look at her, and unless it was her imagination Ari thought most of his kindness had faded from the mans expression and tone,

"Why I mearly want to see you." he said with a greedy looking smile. Krystal went to move off her chair to either take off running or hit him,

"Who the hell do..." Krystal's sentence trailed off as she soon fell silent hearing a loud yelp from Ari and a sharp object brushing against the back of her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said the man with his smirk still sly across his lips as he looked up to Lust standing behind the two nekos, nails extended.

Meanwhile

Roy leaned heavily against the door leading out of head quarters, panting and wishing he had his coffee with him. Hughes sat in a nearby chair rubbing his chin and hm-ing over and over again.

"Well?" Roy panted slowly catching his breath, "Now what, we've looked everywhere in HQ." Hughes looked up with green eyes

"The only other place we could possibly look is outside, but even if we did they could be anywhere." Roy growled to himself knowing Hughes could well be right, and that he may never see the two again,

"I don't understand, why would they just run off. I don't know what I did wrong." he sighed slowly sliding down the door till he was sitting on the hard floor. Hughes looked over at him empathetically,

"Hey it's not your fault. Their young and scared, who knows what they have been through. Im sure they'll turn up, because they'll always know that they have a loving home to come back to." Roy looked up for a moment before pulling himself off the floor and shoving his hands in his pockets,

"Hughes that was corny." he said with no emotion as he walked back to his office, gaze fixed downward.

Meanwhile

"Now, now little ones, nobody plans on hurting you, I just need your cooperation understand." Both Ari and Krystal nodded there heads slowly the sharp object pressing against the back of there necks enough to cause them both extreme discomfort but not cut them.

"I need your help. You see, a war is going to start soon that we will not be able to control. A war so big, not even some of my best men will survive." he said, "Including your caretaker Mustang." Krystal listened to him carefully,

"If that's your idea of the threat I could care less about that bastard." she growled, only increasing the mans smirk,

"Ah, I see. You two catch on fast. However, I'm quite sure you can be persuaded to help me." he said and snapped his fingers briskly. The doors to the room quickly opened and Roy walked in slowly his hand resting against his four head in a salute,

"You requested to see me sir." he said confidently. The older man turned to him and stood,

"Ah yes Mustang. It seems I've found these two sneaking around head quarters and trying to break into top secret files." Roy scowled at the two fiercely,

"Ill take care of them sir." he said quickening his pace and grabbing them both by the arm tightly taking no notice of the woman in the background with her long nails pointed to where the two were sitting. Hurriedly he pulled them off the couch.

"Ow let go " Ari cried out trying to pull from the mans grasp but he only turned around bitterly and Ari could feel a stinging sensation as his hand collided with her cheek knocking her backward and sprawling to the floor.

"Ari " Krystal yelled trying to reach for her and help her up, but was roughly jerked back by her arm as Roy turned and gathered the young neko in his arms. Krystal yelled for him to let her down as Ari didn't move nor speak, but instead lay limp in the mans arms as he continued to push out of the room.


	8. Bird of Passage

_**Bird of Passage**_

Ari slowly opened her eyes sitting up moaning loudly as the side of her face and the back of her head ached. Krystal seemed to be aroused form her sleep as well, as she sat up around the same time as Ari looking exhausted. They found themselfs in a familiar place, Roy's office. The lighting was dimmer showing that the night had finally broken the day. The thick warm black material of Roy's coat draped over the two as they sat up on the couch.

Roy quickly turned from his window his eyes seeming to light up as her ran to them and gathered them both in his arms hugging them tightly,

"Im so glad you two are ok " He exclaimed allowing himself a sigh of relief.

Ari quickly jolted back into her own mind, the fog that had covered her thoughts disappearing. She yelped loudly struggling against the man, however cornered by the back of the couch and him.

Krystal responded a bit sluggishly taking several moments to pull back as well, though not putting the same struggle in that Ari was.

"Its alright, you two must have taken quite a fall down those stairs." he said still holding on to both of them in hopes that they would both be put at ease. Ari then suddenly burst out into tears whimpering for him to let go and Krystal soon turned back to her old self and biting him on the shoulder in such a manor she left a dent on one of the metal stars on his shoulder. In a hurry he jumped back gritting his teeth to hold back a curse.

Ari jumped off the couch making a bee line to the door and fumbling with the handle. Roy ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulder trying not to be rough but was suddenly knocked to the ground a stinging sensation traveled up his arm quickly. He promptly howled out in pain felling as if he had been struck by lightening,

"What the hell " he yelled out as he listened to two sets of feet trampling down the hall and a loud clack of a door opening and closing to the outside.

The two nekos stormed out of the military headquarters nearly stumbling down the marble steps panting. Krystal, who had Ari by the arm sharply turned into an ally across the street, and a dark shadow took away most of the light. Once at the end they both collapsed on a large pile of trash bags filled with cardboard, and sat breathing heavily.

"There I think we lost him. I knew he was bad I knew it! We should have just ran away in the first place! This is your fault! You were the one who gave him a chance and look what he's done!" Krystal raged pointing to the red mark still left on Ari's cheek. The words seemed to pass by her and she showed no sign of cohesiveness toward it all just continuing a blank stare down at the ground.

"A..Ari?" Krystal repeated softening her tone but Ari still made no move.

"Ari!" Krystal yelled shaking her by her shoulders, but then had she noticed the blackness that had filled the edges of Ari's silvery blue eyes and within another moment Ari yelled back,

"Would you stop shaking me!" She growled in a dangerous tone before standing up and brushing off her skirt.

"C'mon lets go." she said before walking out of the ally. Krystal made no move at first but then proceeded to follow behind her as they stepped out of the ally and into the moonlight again.

"Ari.. Where are we... going?" Krystal asked quietly. Ari stopped and Krystal bumped into her back before stepping backward a pace. Not turning Ari would answer,

"To get.. Something." and then she began to walk again.

Roy stood from his place on the floor the pain still running like little needles through his arm that hung lifelessly by his side. With his free hand he held his shoulder as he began stumbling out of his office. How long had he been out? He thought to himself before Riza would break his thoughts,

"Sir! Are you alright!" Yelled the blond as she ran to his side placing one arm behind his back and guiding him to a chair,

"Sir what happened?"

"Im fine." said Roy gruffly,

"I have to go." he said standing from his chair. By now everyone looked at him as he pushed through the doors of the military base and disappeared as the doors closed, leaving behind a bewildered Riza.

Ari barged through the tall wooden doors of the Central Library, Krystal nearly a few paces behind her. The young neko purred lightly to herself as her gaze darted about the room like a daggars edge.

A few feet in the distance was the check out desk and to the left was a rather large grand staircase with a sign hanging between the wall the banister that read "State Alchemists Only!" The rest of the room was simply rows upon rows of monestrous bookshelves stacked with knowledge. A devious smirk found its way to Ari's lips as she sauntered toward the state alchemists only section.

"Ari where are we going for the last time!" Yelled Krystal as quietly as she could. Krystal's expression filled with worry, with the added effect of her black eyes tinged with blue. Ari ignored her as she brushed under the sign that hung before her on a velvet rope and tramped up the steps.

"Hey what the hell do you two think your doing!" Growled a voice behind the two just as Krystal had ducked under the sign. Ari would continue up the steps until reaching the top and turning back to the stairs as Krystal stood next to her.

A man in nearly all black robes grabbed the two by the collars and pulled them up till only there tip toes touched the ground. His high cheek bones and pale skin brought out the anger in his brown eyes as he stared the two down.

"Let go of me you oversized excuse for an officer. And I though you had to be in good shape to join the force these days." Said Ari with little emotion in her voice. Krystal stood open mouthed as she watched Ari twist the mans wrist back. The man would fall to his knees before her and cry out in pain,

"Stop my hand!" Ari's smirk seemed to be malicious by now as she let his hand drop to the floor,

"Hm a shame what the force has come to now a days." she said turning to walk through the ails of books. Krystal quickly run to catch up with Ari,

"A.. Ari you feeling ok?" Ari still ignored her dragging slim fingers along the spines of books and stopping every few moments to read the labele. A smirk returned to the young ones face as she had found the book she was looking for. It lay on the second shelf old and dusty. Ari reached for it and blew away the dust.

The entire book was black and white faded together. The corners of the book were bent and the pages were all cut at different lengths showing how long ago it was printed. Ari stalked off to a table and dropped the large book down where it fell open to the middle pages.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" chimed the voice of a young man, his golden eyes shined down at the two nekos, one reading through a large old text and one standing looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing that concerns a pest such as yourself." growled the voice of the young blond neko. The boy took a seat next to her looking over the book she was reading taking her comment lightly.

"Something tells me you two shouldn't be here. How about I help you two find your mommy and daddy hmm?" Ari looked up from her book as her ears stuck up like thorns from the top of her head her eyes glowing with a thick black,

"Excuse me!" She growled her fingernails suddenly jutting out like cat claws. Following this, a large suit of armor came stamping up to them with its hands on its head,

"Oh my, brother! Their kitties!!" It shrieked. He tip toed behind Ari who seemed to be getting very annoyed, "Can I hug you!" It squealed.

Ari growled spinning around in her chair and knocking the armored head off with her with the back of her hand then she stopped dead in her tracks,

"W..what the!" The sound of the hollow head clanking to the ground was startling enough, but upon looking at the suit one could easily distinguish the fact that it was empty. The armor then dropped to it knees searching about for the head, then twisting it back on and standing once more. Ari backed up a bit into the table behind her, the chair she was sitting in fell loudly to one side and Krystal moved to Ari's left.

"Excuse me, my name is Edward Elric, and that's my little brother Al... He's stuck like that because I thought that I could harness the knowledge in these books and bring our mother back. We both did. You two shouldn't be up here, it's only trouble." Said the golden eyed boy firmly, "Now come on, lets find your parents." Ari twisted around to look at the boy,

"We don't have nor need any!" She hissed, "What we are doing concerns not of you, now leave us or ill be forced to hurt you!"

The boy seemed to laugh as he stood up, just barely a half a foot taller than the two,

"Oh really?" he said amused. Ari narrowed her eyes at him, before a light smirk began to play her lips,

"You think you could stop me from doing what I want." She laughed, "Your common sense is smaller than you!" Then she would pull a silver watch from her pocket, "I have clarence to be here. By Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. He is my caretaker, and guardian." Krystal watched confused, she wondered how on earth Ari had managed to get a hold of Roy's watch. Ari, when struggling against Roy's earlier embrace had grabbed not only this from his coat pocket, but his gloves as well, deciding that they would both be useful.

Edward stood quiet for a moment. The short comment should have had him raging, but he was far to confused,

"Mustang's got kids!" He said open mouthed.

"If you put it that way, then yes. Now stay out of my way!" She growled grabbing Krystal by the hand and pulling her through the book cases and back down the stairs, a devilish smile about her the whole time.


	9. Taking Best Guesses

_**Taking Best Guesses**_

It was late, far to late to still be at work. Roy thought to himself as he stood with his pale cheek pressed against his office window. A thin fog blew across the cold glass before disappearing in a never ending cycle. A slight knock on the door wrenched Roy from the hollow feeling of the darkness outside and he would shift his eyes to the door unmoving,

"Yes?" He said firmly. Riza would peer around the corner before opening the door fully and standing upright,

"Sir everyone has left, and I'm on my way out... are you going to be ok." she said in a softer tone than her usual work tone. Roy cleared his throat before answering,

"Yes I'll be off soon as well." He pulled his cheek from the cool window keeping his hands in his pockets. Riza nodded in response,

"Drive safely sir." she said slipping back outside the door, the sound of a yawn breaking the silence as she gathered her things. Then came the long hollow clack of the exit doors, that echoed down the long empty and lonely halls.

It had only been an hour that he had looked for them, the two neko girls, and yet he found no trace. That was before Hughes had come searching for him, and dragged him back to HQ with the promise that he would help him find them the following day.

Things had been hazy after that, he remembered sitting down at his desk being forced to have some coffee and calm down, but everything after that, was like being asleep without dreams.

"Damn it!" he yelled out in frustration slamming his fist down on the corner of his desk, not seeing Hughses glasses, which immediately shattered to thousands of broken bits. Roy quickly withdrew his fist, a few crimson drops rolled down the side of his hand and pooled into his open palm where he stared at his reflection.

"How could I have let this happen." he said through clenched teeth, "What good am I if I can't even keep two kids safe!" He didn't know why he felt so angry, or why he felt so attached to the two girls. Yet for some reason he felt useless without them.

He quickly gathered his coat off the rack in the corner and pulled it around his shoulders. He strode out of the room and down the hall out the door of HQ in a haze, paying no mind to the thin trail of blood drops that he left behind.

As he got outside he pulled the collar of his coat up around his neck. Thick storm clouds gathered overhead, as slim snowflakes fluttered down from the heavens, and thunder echoed melodiously in the distance.

"I've got to find them." He said with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something bad was going to happen and he knew it. As he paced steadily forward down the old abandon alleys and closed up shops, he happened to catch the time through the glass of a display window. The clock sat in the back surrounded with soft plush toys of children's show characters. Twelve twenty-nine at night.

He made a mental note of this and began to walk again. The snow chilled him, despite his coat, and the coldness inside himself spread to meet the coldness outside. I feel so dead. He thought pulling his coat tighter about his chest. The long black coat swept the ground in his wake, leaving impressions in the dusting of snow, that would look as if a body had been dragged thought the cold.

He sighed quietly to himself, with not the slightest idea where to start looking. He would decide upon turning corners randomly, caring less if he got lost with each step. Meaningless was the life that he held if not for the two girls. Again he would become angered by how important they were to him and he clenched his fists tightly around the material of his coat. The red drops quickened in pace spattering the ground, and Roy grimaced at the pain that shot up his fore arm,

"Damn." He grumbled under his breath. It was then that he had realized the town was behind him. Far behind him.

"Where in the hell..." he spoke to himself slowing his walk and stopping to turn about. All around him were trees, only trees. Then came a sound. The sick sound of flesh and blood being freshly spilled, though not his own. This was the sound of something, large, and snarling, ripping apart the life of a human. A loud scream of pain, then nothing.

Roy felt his breath hitch as his eyes darted about the maze of trees that surrounded him, his hands let go of his coat and dug in his pockets. Where are they! He yelled to himself in thought. The gloves were nowhere to be found.

The sudden sound of the creature bounding thought the woods jolted him from his frantic search. His feet carried him slowly in a walk then he broke into a run. Not knowing quite where he was going he darted about trees, the bitter cold sapping the strength from his legs.

The creature behind him, followed the faint trail of blood from his hand growling maliciously on the hunt as Roy dashed ahead. Its eyes glowing a thick amber, lusting the chase. Its hunched over, wolf like form having no trouble keeping up.

It was sudden, and disturbingly fast. Roy felt his feet slip out from under him as he ran down a steep hill. He could feel his shoulder colliding with the ground as he turned over and over through the light snow. Then came the bottom, where he felt the back of his head slam against a thick oak tree, and a warm feeling run down through his hair, as the blood began. His vision was warped as he lay on his side, unable to move from the sheer shock.

The sound of heavy breathing could be heard as the massive creature made its way towards him, and a large paw would step on the ground in front of him. Roy felt a smile tug at his lips, and the sound of a sick sadistic laugher scared him as he realized it was his own.

"Finally, something.. I.. Deserve.." He huffed as the blood slid down his face, over his cheek and down his chin. The sour smell of the creature breath washed over his face, making his stomach churn sickly. He tilted his head slightly away from the smell, allowing his thick black hair to drop over his eyes.

The salty copper smell of blood lingered in the cold night air, but despite the snow that drifted about him, like little faerie's, he felt oddly warm. The feeling lulled him away from reality, and he could feel himself slowly slipping away from his consciousness. His features would settle as he blanked out, a shaft of moonlight broken partly through the clouds illuminating a snarling beasts thick black fur and silvery teeth.

!MEANWHILE!

Krystal looked about the dark woods that Ari had pulled her into. She was confused and alone. Trying to remember exactly what happened as she played the memory back in her mind.

Flash Back

The smell of damp mud wafted through the air, and the quiet chirping of crickets slowly dying away as they wandered deeper into the forest.

"That's it Ari! What's gotten into you! Im not following you another step if you don't tell me now!" Krystal growled arms crossing her chest. Ari looked back slowly, Her eyes were nearly completely black now, and she smiled. A strange lustful smile, and then a slight laugh. Krystal would take a step back, "A..Ari?" She said unsure. Ari's laughter turned into a cry of pain, as she hunched forward clutching her stomach. Her eyes focused on the ground before she lifted her head to stare back at Krystal. Her eyes had faded to a thick black and her hair slowly did the same. Her look of pain caused Krystal to run to her side, but Ari growled warning her to stop.

Krystal stood a few feet from her friend, and she watched as slowly her form changed. Her now thick black hair would slowly run down her back and her legs would curve slightly. Her nose began to grow outward into a muzzle. Only moments later the girl would be a full wolf creature, sharp teeth bared in a dark smile. Then her ears would perk up and she would leap off silent as a shadow leaving Krystal behind, and only a pile of shredded cloth that was once a shirt and skirt. Then the sudden male scream and hollow silence to follow it.

End Flash Back

Krystal sighed in defeat. The woods were too thick to see anything, but tree stumps. An inky blackness befell upon Krystal as the wind blew a gray snow cloud across the small opening the moon had been peeking out of. The snow began to preform is elaborate dance in rhythm with the song of the wind before laying down gently upon the slowly thickening white blanket.

Krystal sat down upon a fairly clan rock staring down at the ground. "Now what.. Ari was always the one to plan ahead!" she growled sarcastically. The night was abuzz with the commotion, as the series of events slowly began to unfold. Looking down upon the ground in despair a cold icy hand was laid upon Krystal's shoulder. She shrieked and leapt forward spinning around, though too fast and fell. Thin lanky arms grasped her waist and kept her standing,

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." came a familiar voice. It was they boy from the library, golden hair nearly unmistakable, even in the darkness. She struggled with the name for a moment before it came to her lips,

"Edward?" she said unsure. The boy nodded and released her waist as he fell back into the sitting position upon a snow bank behind him. His right hand clutched his left arm and Krystal could see the thick red rivers running down the length of his arm. "What happened to you!" she exclaimed as she could see he looked in great pain without having to cry out.

"It's nothing I've been through worse." Krystal's thoughts jolted and she realized who the scream belonged to that she had herd after Ari ran off,

"Oh no.. Ari did that didn't she..." she looked the boy in the eyes and demanded an answer with the tone she lashed out with, "Tell me! Did you see a wolf! A black wolf!" Edward shrank back a bit but didn't lose composure,

"Yeah why? Was that... She's not a chimera is she?" Krystal frowned and looked away,

"I-I don't know..." Edward sighed attempting to stand, though falling back anguished by the sudden movement, "Ouch! Damn bite! Every time I move it, it feels like lightening strikes my arm!" Krystal mumbled under her breath, "Lightening..." Her mind flashed back. Ari running in an open field smiling laughing, not shy. Herself giggling. Then a man, red eyes.. Red lightening emanating from black ethnic tattoo scrawled across his arm.

"Hey are you ok?" Edward asked and Krystal jumped snapped out of her vision,

"Yeah fine." She mumbled, "You need to get that bite covered before it gets infected." she said and reached down to where the tip of a rose blossom sticking out of the snow. Lightly pulling it out of the ice which it was being entombed in she held it between her two hands and a small black flash pierced the darkness barely. Opening her hands a thick red powder could be seen. Like grains of sand the finer pieces slipped through her fingers.

"We need something to cover it with..." and before she gave it a second thought she ripped the hem of her shirt all the way around with her other hand. Edward watched her curiously and slid off his coat and black shirt, and shivering in his black tank top.

"Thank you." Krystal nodded as he did so she quickly sprinkled the red dust over the deep bite marks and Edward clenched his jaw and fists as the pain ripped down his arm. Krystal hurriedly tied the material around his forearm and stepped back,

"There the pain will be gone in a minute hold on." To his relief Edward felt the sweet cooling sensation crawl over his skin, and yet his shivering stopped,

"Thanks..." he said sliding his coat back on and sanding, "What was that anyway?" he asked inquisitively.

"Rose dust." Krystal answered then quickly looked up to the moon, a bad feeling washing over her,

"Oh no Roy!" she said subconsciously. Edward raised a brow,

"What's wrong." Krystal shook her head, "Lets go!" and she began to run off with Edward in tow calling for her to slow down.


	10. Raindrops on Roses

_**Raindrops on Roses**_

Roy sleepily opened his eyes halfway in the darkness. His vision slowly lost its blur as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. A soft whimper resinated around him in the darkness, as a deep aching pain shot up his back and arm vainly trying to look up. His body was positioned on an uncomfortably hard wooden chair and his wrists were bound behind him,

"Weha, what the hell..." his words were messy, sounding as if from the lips of a drunk, but the sound echoed, and Roy soon realized he was in a small room. Empty, dark and cold. His hair stuck in his face dripping wet from the melted snow. Anxiously he tugged his arms but the rope around his wrist dug further into his skin and the searing pain ran up his arm once more. "Dammit!" he cursed loudly his words still clumsy. The whimper not far off could be herd again, louder and more worrying. The familiarity of the sound registered quickly, "Ari! Ari is that you?" His words tripped over one another as he desperately tried to fix them. The whimper chimed again, followed by heavy footsteps, then a click and a blinding light. Roy closed one eye and squinted with the other trying vainly to see through the bright light.

"Well, well good to see you again Roy.. Too bad it had to be under such circumstances." Echoed the deep tones of a well known voice.

"Fuhrer! What's, what's going on?!" Roy called out keeping his words as straight and forceful as he could. The man stepped in front of Roy blocking the light from his eyes and revealing the chaos of the situation. The room was small and white. Stone walls looking old and worn. The hard wood floors were scratched to hell and through a large hole in the wall a vast deserted city could be seen lying beyond. "What the..." The Fuhrer's Mustache twitched up as a sick smile spread over his lips and he tugged quickly at a leather strip in his hand. A loud yelp rang throughout the room and Roy's attention turned in the direction of the sound and the collard and leashed girl. Upon the floor lie Ari, bleeding at his feet, "Ari!" Roy called desperately trying to get her to stand, her eyes flitted open in brief recognition before her features fell once more blank. Roy looked up terrified at the Fuhrer who made no move, simply savoring the sweet moments with a sick pleasure. "W-what have you done? Where's Krystal, what do you want!" Roy's tone rose higher then necessary, his words were a little less slurred as his consciousness hit him like a brick wall. The full force of what had happened crushed him and he cried out in pain. His arm most likely broken seared with shocks of pain, the back of his head throbbed something awful, and the deep cuts across his cheeks helped little to improve the feeling. The Fuhrer half laughed,

"You humans are so blind. Insignificant, worthless and invaluable! Those girls.. The cat children, guardians of the theoretical balance between man and nature, earth and sky, life and death, and you see nothing of them! It was far to easy! Simply with Envy to mimic your form.. They hate you now! They think you're a monster. After all you did beat them." He laughed again throwing back his head as he did so.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Roy chocked. The fuhrer lowered his head getting in Roy's face at eye level,

"Humans are so thick. Homunculus human dolls.. I along with Envy one of my brethren! He copied your form, and beat the two. They think it was you and are terrified. Well not so much this one.. Which is why I need her! And the other as soon as I can. With them I, we can all become human! We can live forever without this curse!"

Roy stared blankly as the ideas sank in.

"Human transmutation..." he whispered quietly then yelled, "your going to transmute them!! Y-you can their only children, the gate will rip them apart!" The fuhrer stood up straight once more,

"There is more to these beasts than meets the eye, you saw it first hand didn't you?" he grinned. Roy stared down at Ari normal like when he first met her, except for the black fur still running down her cheeks and her claws so much larger, sharper, and bloody. The lightly colors of crimson trickled down her cheeks, and the thick white sheet that wrapped around her form was dyed red. "Give a beast a hunt to tire them out, then strike them when their week and tired." he grinned.

"No" Roy started but the man kicked his chair back and it turned to a cry of pain as his wrists were pinned between the floor and the back of his chair, still tied tightly. The man smiled broadly picked up the small girl and began to walk out,

"I suggest you keep still... One down one to go..." he cackled switching off the light as he left. The sound of thrashing and protesting sounded through the door as he slammed it behind him. "Wrath!" the fuhrer called out, and a young boy looking to be twelve stepped out from behind one of the broken building. His thick black messy hair falling over his face partly, then down to his thigh,

"Yeees?" He said in a hissing voice.

"Prepare the transmutation circle. We change _tonight_." The boy nodded and ran off.

Meanwhile

Krystal's pace increased faster and faster, Edward falling nearly a quarter of a mile back behind her. Her attention was swiftly changed from, footprints in the snow, to red bloodstains against the contrasting whites, to the bits of black fur scattered along the way illuminated by a thin shaft of moonlight. She abruptly stopped staring up at the large building now in front of her. It was placed sloppily on the top of the hill and the large steeple topped with a white fading cross suggested it was a church. A few moment later Edward stopped short behind her,

"What the hell?" he said looking up. Across the front of the church was smeared in blood a strange symbol. It was of a serpent biting its own tail with a pyramid broken up in the middle and two small wings fanning out to the sides. His golden eyes widened in shock, "That's the Homunculus symbol!" he yelled as Krystal began walking towards the old rotted out door, "You can't go in there!" He came up behind her and grabbed her by the back of the collar.

Krystal turned around sharply, "Why do you care anyway?" She snapped and quickly looked away, she hadn't meant to sound so harsh. Edward stalled for a moment his cheeks tinting red,

"B-because if you... get hurt Roy will kill me!" He stuttered letting go of her shirt. Krystal rolled her eyes and turned grabbing the handle and opening the door. It quickly feel on top of her, but she was not hit by it thanks to a small hole in the door that slipped over her. Edward on the other hand was knocked to the ground with a loud KeRtHuMp!

"Iiiyeeeeow!!" he yelled out rolling out from under the door and rubbing his head, "Ow ow ow!" Krystal laugh hysterically as she continued to walk in.

"That's not funny you little brat!" Edward called after her standing up and walking in behind her. Pews lay on their sides around the pitch black church, cobwebs and dust worked its way through everything. A bit of moonlight streamed through a hole in the ceiling illuminating crooked pictures of mysterious gods and candles burned down to the quick. Edward rubbed his head as he entered mumbling under his breath in a sarcastical manor as Krystal shook her head. She walked to the end of the aisle to where the couples would stand to be married and stood in front of the wall rubbing her chin,

"Hm odd." Edward looked up,

"What is?" Krystal shook her head and began searching the wall, "What are you looking for?" Ed called again as Krystal placed her ear to the stone wall,

"SHHH!" She hissed her ear twitching against the cold stone. "Ah ha!" she grinned pressing a lose bit of concrete on the wall. The stone slab suddenly sand down into the ground like a doorway reviling a long hallway. The stars spiraled down as if descending into hell, the inky darkness swirling ahead like the breath of a monster.

"How did you?"

"Would you shut up!" Krystal yelled at Ed once more. She leaned into the hallway straining her ears to pick up the light sound of yelling. It was a voice.. A mans voice... the fuhrer? No, no that wasn't it, this voice sounded much to young, not haggard and old. Another voice now, a younger girls...

"ROY! ARI!" Krystal yelled out without thinking. She dashed for the steps but felt something pull her back.

"Stop where are you going Krystal?" Edward said a bit worried now.

"Its Ari and Roy, they're down there! I have to go let go of me!" she said trying to pull away, but he kept his automail hand clamped firmly on her shoulder.

"No that's too dangerous." Krystal was becoming irritated with Ed constant worry.

"Ouch! Your hurting me let go!" she lied faking a few tears. Edward jolted back immediately,

"I-I'm sorry, I cant help, it this automail, I can't.."

"Sucker!" Krystal's voice echoed from up the stairway.

"You brat!" Edward called fiercely running down after her. Neither noticed as they ran that the stone slab slowly slid back up into place behind them.

* * *

Heh thats it so far ;; I've started the next chapter but i'm still working on it. Please review tell me what needs work, I really want this story to come out well. Also despite the fact that the word neko is used in the story and thought of by some of the characters im reminding you again they dont know the girls are nekos, i was to lazy to edit ;; They all think that they were involved in some sick human transmutation. I'll edit later ok. BYE! 


End file.
